Ot
Ot is a changeling rogue from Sharn. He is adept at improvising identities but usually falls back on his favorites, including Corporal Devlin Norfender, a personality he invented when he joined the Brelish military in the Last War. He lives in Sharn and Stormreach. Early Life Ot was born to the Tyrants of Sharn. His parents both worked as courtesans for one of the Tyrants’ bordellos, The Happy Ending. He grew up among other changelings, encouraged to accept the natural shape-shifting talents of his race. Growing up among the Tyrants provided some basic knowledge of roguish talents, but the higher levels of training would not be available until he proved his worth and officially joined the guild himself. Though Ot was quite taken with the arts of thievery and assassination, he was not personally ready to join the ranks of the Tyrants, not yet. There had to be another outlet for his interests, something that would help him develop his skills, and something that wouldn't warrant the attention of the opposing guilds within Sharn. The Last War Other young men his age seemed to think that joining the army would bring them fame and honor. Ot had no interest in either, but figured it was a decent enough way to hone some of his skills. In the guise of a human named Devlin Norfender, Ot signed on to join the army. The recruiters eyed Devlin suspiciously as they examined his identification papers. One of the recruiters, a dwarf named Berl Lightfoot, whispered to the other recruiters for a moment and Ot was given orders to report to the 33rd infantry. As Devlin walked away from the recruiting tables and towards the camps he was met by Berl. “You don’t have to hide your talents here child, we have use for your abilities”, said Berl as he winked at Devlin. Devlin was caught off guard, “What are you talking about?” With that Berl’s eyes faded into milky white pools that were all too familiar. “Your forgery skills are lacking young blood. Enjoy the 33rd. Wrogar will know you’re coming, I advise you to avoid playing games with him. He’ll appreciate a good laugh as much as the next man, unless of course it’s at his expense,” and with that Berl was off again. Wrogar's Regulars were made of an odd assortment of characters. It was almost as if Sharn had been shaken over the camp and whoever fell off was assigned to the unit. It wasn’t too long before some of the unit knew that Devlin wasn’t what he appeared. Ot was quite fond of chaos in the downtime and preceded to play pranks on his fellow soldiers. More than one soldier was known to randomly get “drunk” and make a complete ass of themselves, while they actually fast asleep only to wake in the morning to be accused of the most embarrassing acts. A few even woke up to find the lovely maiden they had spent the evening with in their tent was much homelier in the morning, and occasionally male. Aside from a few scrapes and bruises he generally walked away clean. Though some targets were harder to make amends with than others, in the end Ot was generally well received by the unit as a whole. New recruits all had their turn at humility and it actually helped boost morale. Though his tendencies for trickery were often on the forefront, Ot had become a reasonably good fighter as well, focusing more on finesse and less on force. Captain Wrogar was amused by Ot, but not exactly impressed. When a situation arose for Ot to demonstrate his skills he rose to the occasion. He informed the Captain of his plan to invade the Darguun camp in the plains north of Skullreave. He would return with useful information for the Captain or not at all. Wrogar of course felt he had little to lose. Under shadow of night Ot crept into the enemy camp, found a guard near the command tent and studied him. Carefully he observed the mannerisms and behavior. When the guard was relieved from his post, Ot followed ever watchful of the nuance in the actions of his target. When the guard finally went to sleep, Ot made sure he never woke up. That evening the guard returned to his post outside the command tent, listening carefully to the strategies for the attack soon to come. The day before the attack the guard was nowhere to be found. Rumors circulated that he had run off with a whore he’d been seen with a few nights ago. Ot traveled back to Wrogar’s camp and relayed the information. Wrogar knew the bastard well enough to trust the information and not question the means he took to acquire it. The battle that followed was a slaughter. The Darguun forces never expected to lose, much less by such drastic numbers. After the battle had ended, what was left of the enemy was forced to retreat back to the safety of Skullreave. Wrogar approached Ot next day. “I suppose you’re more useful than I might have originally given you credit for,” he said. “I think we can work your deceptive inclinations to benefit all of Breland.” Awards and Commendations * Crimson Shield (bravery in combat) (Ghaal River Massacre) * Sapphire Claw (exceptional valor in the line of duty) (Battle of Skullreave) * Order of the Silver Dagger Companions * Tothban, shifter fighter * Jojo d'Jorasco, halfling bard * Forneus, kalashtar psion Associates and Acquaintances * Elaydren d'Cannith * Wrogar Snowshale * Cayla d'Jorasco * Adam * Erix ir'Clarn, Baron Eastbrook * Arctaos Rho Category:People Category:Player Character Category:Changeling Category:Rogues